1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a pump or pump system; and more particularly a pump or pump system configured to be powered by a human.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
There is a need to irrigate vegetation in remote locations by using human/manual power. These remote locations do not have access to electricity or liquid fuel, therefore the need of human powered devices is extremely important, and arguably a must. An inexpensive manually driven pump is required to lift water from streams, ponds or shallow wells to crops, so they can grow in the non-rainy seasons.
By way of example, FIG. 1 shows a known foot powered pump. Current pumps known on the market today like that shown in FIG. 1 typically have to be carried to a location in order to be used.